A Sacred Bond
by PastaLiberation
Summary: Serena never even wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. But in the blink of an eye, all of her plans would change. While moving to a new region, meeting new people, dealing with her parents' divorce, and traveling on her own, Serena finds that the fate of the world has somehow been placed in her hands as well. Account of Serena's journey through Kalos. Kalosshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0**

Standing in front of his very own parade. People from all across the region would see him named the new champion of Kalos. All the people who thought he couldn't - all his peers who looked down on him in the past - all their eyes would be on him. He would stand out amongst the masses of average trainers as the best of the best. That was his dream.

He rises with the sun every morning. He trains hour after hour and doesn't stop until the sun has set and his team is as exhausted as he is. If exhaustion is what it would take to reach the top, he would gladly push himself there and his party of loyal Pokémon would comply.

Calem was naturally talented as a trainer. That, on top of his tireless training routine indeed made him a formidable opponent.

At least, to everyone, but that new girl.

**Chapter 1 **

The sun shined brilliantly through the slight crack in her sheer white window curtain. She swore her bed comforter had never felt so soft - so fluffy - in all her years of sleeping with it until now. Her bed hugged every curve of her body so perfectly; nothing could disturb her.

**"****Serena! Come down here." **

Well, maybe one thing could.

Serena groaned as she covered her head with her comforter - more inviting than ever right now.

"Mm," she grumbled through closed lips and squinty eyes. "Mom, I'm still sleeping."

"You have visitors! Your neighbors want to welcome you to the neighborhood." Her mother shouted from the first floor.

"Tell them I'm not home." She shouted back.

"They can hear you, dear. Get dressed and come on down."

"Fine," Serena sleepily mumbled to herself as she left the shelter of her blankets and stepped onto the floor of her new room. Maybe she would have appreciated waking up in her new, beautiful house if it were not so early, but she was never much of a morning person.

After getting herself ready, at least enough to look presentable, she was already feeling slightly less morning grumpiness.

"Good morning Serena. Did you sleep well?" Grace asked her daughter as she entered the living room.

"Good morning. And yeah, I slept wonderfully until I was woken up." Serena huffed out a bitter chuckle.

"It's already ten! You've slept enough." Grace laughed as her daughter yawned.

"I know, I know." Serena watched her mother pour a cup of coffee into a paper cup. There was still so much unpacking to do, they'd probably be dining on paper utensils for at least a day or two. "How are you feeling, Mom?"

"Hm?" Grace looked up to see a slight look of concern in Serena's eyes. "I'm fine, Sweetie! I can't have you talking to me like I'm about to break all the time." She laughed at her own words for a few seconds, although Serena did not join in the laughter. "Now, stop worrying about me so much. Two kids from next door are waiting outside for you, so please go say hello."

As soon as she opened her front door, a bright, perky smile of a young girl instantly greeted her.

"Hi! My name is Shauna! It's so very nice to meet you!" The pretty young girl extended her hand to Serena.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Serena gave the girl a friendly smile as she shook her hand. _Wow, she seems really nice._

"And I'm Calem." The dark brunette young man next to her also offered her his hand. "Welcome to Vaniville. Shauna and I grew up here together and we are your neighbors."

"Thank you for taking the time to introduce yourselves," Serena said politely._He's kind of cute._

"While we did want to meet you, we have something important to ask of you." Calem explained. "Are you familiar with Professor Sycamore?"

"Professor Sycamore?" She repeated. "No, I don't think so."

"You're not!?" The girl shook her head. "He's a world-renowned, highly esteemed Pokémon professor. I find it rather odd you've never heard of him. And yet oddly enough, somehow he's heard of you." _Okay, maybe not that cute._

"Oh?" She quizzically looked at him with a strong, arched eyebrow.

"Yes! And guess what?" Shauna chimed in excitedly, oblivious to the boy's snarky comment. "He wants to give you, Calem, and me our very first Pokémon so we can go on a Kalos-wide journey with our two other friends to help his research!"

"W-woah, wait. What?" Serena's eyes squinted in confusion. "Um, no, sorry. There has to be a mistake. I've never even thought about going on a Pokémon adventure. And besides, my mom and I just moved here! I can't just up and leave her!"

"But Serena, it'll be so much fun if we all go on an adventure together!" Shauna frowned. "It would be nice having another girl in our group of friends."

"I'm sorry, it's just really, really sudden, and not to be rude, but I don't even know you very well. There's no way I can. My mom … well, she needs me right now."

"Perhaps we can fix one of those things. At least come with us to meet our first Pokémon, Neighbor?" Calem asked. "We can't force you to do anything you don't want to. But we can still introduce you to our other friends. I'm assuming since you're new, it wouldn't hurt to make some friends." Shauna's green eyes beamed in enthusiasm at the boy's proposition.

"Mm," Serena hesitated, although she wasn't entirely sure why. "That is true. Sure, I guess I can do that."

"Awesome!" Shauna's voice must have raised an entire octave as she squeaked in excitement. "Finally, I get to have a girl as a friend!"

Serena chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm, although Calem hardly seemed to notice her excitement. She thought he was probably used to it by now. It was a nice feeling to have made friends so quickly after moving to an entirely new region. And thank Arceus most people spoke her language very well. Even if her new friends would be leaving on a journey soon, it was nice to know she had friends at all.

* * *

><p>"Finally, you guys came!" A large lad rose from his chair as the three entered a small plaza. "Took you long enough."<p>

"Chill, Tierno." Calem said nonchalantly. "This is Serena, Shauna's and my new neighbor."

"Hi, Tierno was it?" Serena asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm Tierno. I'm on a mission to start a Pokémon dance crew. And this little guy is Trevor."

"H-hi Serena." The smaller redhead boy mumbled with a small smile, which Serena acknowledged with a friendly grin of her own.

"Show us the Pokémon that Professor Sycamore sent!" Cutting right to the chase, Shauna ran past her friends and towards the small tank on the café table.

"All right, all right. You three may choose from these three."

Tierno pushed a button on the tank, revealing three Poké balls which he opened individually.

"Aww, they're all so cute!" Shauna cooed excitedly. "Which one should I choose…"

"I already knew who I wanted." Calem said. "Fennekin, would you like to be my partner and come with me on my journey?"

'Yes! Thank you for choosing me!' The fire fox Pokémon exclaimed happily as it leaped from the table into the young man's arms. He smiled as he pet his new partner's head.

"I think I'll name you Cole." But the Fennekin frowned and let out a small growl. "Hm? Hey, what's the matter? Don't you like the name?"

"Um, Calem," Trevor interrupted, "that Fennekin is actually a girl. Maybe she wants a more feminine name?"

"A girl…?" Calem looked at his starter Pokémon in his arms. Its eyes grew round, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

'A-are you disappointed I'm a girl?' The Fennekin whimpered.

"If you're a girl, then I guess I can name you … Maddy? Is that okay?" The Fennekin's smile returned and grew a mile-wide as it happily licked its new trainer's face. "Ahaha, I guess you like the name." Laughing happily, he put his new friend down. "It's an honor to have you on board, Maddy." Maddy wagged its tail playfully as Calem returned it to its Poké ball.

Serena watched the scene idly. Calem seemed to instantly bond with Maddy - like they were made to be each other's partner. _He must really like Pokémon to be able to bond that quickly. _

"Now it's my turn," Shauna turned from Calem to the remaining two starters. "You're a Froakie, and you're a Chespin. I hate that I have to choose, you're both so adorable!" The girl frowned. "Um.. eenie meenie miney … Froakie!" Her eyes shined bright as her finger landed on the small blue frog Pokémon. The Froakie croaked proudly as its new trainer picked it up. "Hi Froakie! I'm Shauna." She turned her attention to Tierno. "Is this one a girl too?"

"No, the other two are male." Tierno replied.

"Hm, okay!" Shauna looked her new friend in its eyes. She couldn't help but smile. "I'll call you Peanut."

'Then Peanut will be my name. It's a pleasure to meet you Madam." Peanut suddenly felt very warm as its trainer smothered it in a tight hug. It could hear its rival Chespin snickering from behind.

'Hahaha _Peanut_." Chespin mocked its water-type rival as it continued its laughter.

'Did you say something?' Froakie returned Chespin's mockery with its most intimidating death glare. 'You know, she did choose me over you.'

'Yeah yeah, _Peanut_. Looks like I dodged a fire blast there.'

Peanut scoffed and turned away from its laughing rival and allowed its new trainer to pet its head.

Again, Serena noticed how quickly Shauna and Peanut became friends. There's no way she could ever bond with a Pokémon like that. The only Pokémon she had ever been friends with was her mother's Rhyhorn, but that's only because it was around since her birth.

"So Serena," Tierno spoke up, "looks like you get to take Chespin." The Chespin gave Serena the biggest, most impressive smile it could. It had a very distinct twinkle of zeal in its eyes.

"Oh, I'm not taking a Pokémon." She said almost apologetically. "I just came along with Calem and Shauna." And with those words, the Chespin felt its heart break. Dejection and disappointment immediately took over its body.

'What?' Chespin whined. 'Y-you're not going to take me with you?'

"Are you sure? Professor Sycamore specifically asked for you to take one of his Pokémon. So clearly, there's something special he sees in you. He doesn't ask this of just anyone." Tierno scratched his head. How, he wondered, could anyone turn down an offer like this?

"Going on journeys, roughing it up, camping out… it's not really my thing." Serena confessed, hesitating to continue. All eyes were on her. "I don't mean to sound like a princess or anything, but besides that, there's no way my mom will agree to this."

Serena looked at the disheartened Chespin. Truly, she felt horrible about making the poor thing so sad. She approached the grass type and pet its head. It looked up at her with beating eyes filling with tears.

'I was really looking forward to finally starting my journey today… I'll become strong. I know I can…' Chespin whimpered quietly. Serena's heart truly broke at the sight.

"You know," Trevor spoke up, "I have a letter from the Professor, explaining his request. Why don't you give it to you mom and dad? Their answer may surprise you." He pulled the letter from his messenger bag and handed it towards the girl.

"I don't have to worry about my dad," she replied bluntly as she snatched the letter from his hands. "But it's _because_ I'm worried about my mom, I can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Shauna asked. Chespin looked at the honey blonde girl curiously through sad eyes.

"Shauna, don't be nosy." Calem bit out his words. "Well Neighbor, why don't you keep Chespin for now? The professor wanted you to have him, so I think it'd be rather rude to decline altogether. Maybe he could keep you and your mother company while at home until Professor Sycamore says what his plans for Chespin are."

She looked at the grass type Pokémon, sitting anxiously on the table.

"Would you want that? To come home with me and meet my mom, even if you don't get to go on a journey with me?" She asked Chespin. Its eyes lit up instantly as its winning smile returned to its face.

'Yes! Please, I'll make a very good friend! I promise!' Chespin nodded frantically.

"Aw, he really is a cutie, isn't he?" Serena said aloud.

"Aren't you going to name him?" Shauna asked, slight disappointment underlying her words.

"Hm… I don't even know if the professor will let me keep him if I don't go on a journey, though. So, if that's okay with you," she directed her attention to Chespin, "I think I'll hold off on naming you, all right?"

Chespin was hesitant, but ultimately nodded.

'Yes, I understand.' It looked at the woman before him. 'I'm just so glad to finally have a trainer, even if only for a little while.'

Serena looked around the group of new friends, then back to Chespin. She had so much support all around her from people, and Pokémon whom she hardly knew.

"I can walk you back to your house, if you want. Then you can introduce your new Chespin to your mom." Shauna suggested.  
>"And if you want," Trevor joined in, "you can show your mom the letter from Professor Sycamore. Even if you can't leave home now, maybe you can introduce the idea for a few years into the future, right?"<p>

"I suppose…" Pondering the thought, Serena broke her concentration when she noticed how happy her grass starter friend looked to her. She picked up Chespin in her arms as it nuzzled into her. "He likes to cuddle apparently." She giggled as she brought it tighter to her chest. "Okay. Shauna, let's go then?"

"You bet! Any of you guys want to come with us?" Shauna asked the rest of the group.

"Sorry, I should probably start training. Maddy and I have a lot of work to do." Calem said. _Isn't he just a bundle of fun,_ Serena thought.

"Trevor and I are going to try to get through Santalune forest before sunset." Tierno replied. "It was great meeting you Serena. It's a shame you can't join us."

"Yeah…" Regretfully, Serena looked from her loving Chespin, then to the ground. "It's a shame."

The three young men waved as they left the two ladies.

"Serena?" Shauna asked rather shyly.

"Yeah?"

"I know you may only have Chespin temporarily, but I'd like Peanut and I to have our first battle with you both."

"Huh, a battle?" Serena's eyebrows raised. "I don't think so. I've never had a Pokémon battle in my life - not even with my mom's Rhyhorn."

"Don't worry! I'm new to battling too! Please, Serena? It'll be a first for both of us."

"Well…" Saying Serena was apprehensive was a major understatement. "Chespin - what do you say? Do you feel comfortable battling?" Unlike its new trainer, Chespin nodded feistily and seemed more than ready for its first battle.

'Heck yes I'm ready! Let's kick some Froakie butt!'

"I think Chespin is ready." Shauna translated what was already obvious.

"Well, I guess I can try." Serena allowed Chespin to jump out of her arms and land firmly on the ground, more than ready for its first battle.

"Awesome!" Shauna yelled cheerfully. "Okay Froakie - come on out!"

* * *

><p>"Um, tackle?" Serena commanded, although it sounded more like a question.<p>

The grass type charged head first into the water type, effectively knocking it down. The impact caused both the Pokémon to tumble, although Chespin was able to recover much quicker.

"Oh no, Peanut hang in there!" Wiping a bead of sweat away from her forehead, Shauna shouted. "Use tackle as well!"

"Try to dodge it!" The older girl called out.

The Chespin successfully jumped over Peanut's attack, causing the latter to stumble a few feet forward,

"Now, uh, razor leaf!" She commanded once again, her eyes frantically switching from the battle to her Pokédex which listed Chespin's current move set.

"No, dodge it!"

But the Froakie was already off balance from missing its previous attack; it did not have a chance to see the barrage of sharp leaves storming towards it from behind. Shauna clenched her eyes shut as the her precious starter took the hit.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her Froakie lying on the ground, and the victorious Chespin standing over it, panting slightly.

"Peanut, are you okay boy?" Shauna ran towards her partner and scooped it up in her arms. Peanut gave her a weak smile and its best thumbs up.

'Sorry, Madam. Looks like I lost this time.' It squeaked apologetically.

"You did great, Peanut! Now return. You need to rest." With a sweet tone, she stroked her Pokémon's head and returned it to its Poké ball.

"We won…?" Serena nearly dropped her Pokédex as her grip grew loose. Chespin looked to its trainer proudly with a smile stretching widely across its face.

'We did it! We won!' Chespin began to jump up and down, parading its success. 'We're such a great team! We won!' Serena couldn't help but smile along with her partner as she felt an overwhelming rush travel throughout her body. Her heart pounded and adrenaline rushed through her blood.

"Congratulations, Serena and Chespin! You guys were amazing!" Shauna encouraged. "You must be a natural."

"Perhaps…" Still feeling as though her soul were on fire, Serena looked to her elated Pokémon once again, who was still cheering joyously. "It was pretty fun, wasn't it buddy?"

'The funnest!' Chespin chirped heartily.

"I guess this is where I'll leave you," Shauna frowned a little as the two girls stood between their houses. "I'm going to say goodbye to my parents before I leave for Santalune Forest."

"Good luck out there, Shauna. It was great meeting you." Serena went to shake her new friend's hand, but was caught off guard when the shorter girl pulled her into a tight hug instead.

"Let's keep in touch, okay? Hope to see you soon!" Shauna said with a smile that was both filled with sadness, yet excitement to begin her journey.

"Absolutely." Serena smiled as she waved to Shauna.

Both girls entered their respective front yards, one getting ready for the adventure of her life, and the other simply going home for the day.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Opening her house's front door, Serena searched for her mother with her new Chespin perched comfortably on her shoulder.<p>

"Yes dear? Oh. Is that a Pokémon?" Grace's eyes widened as she ran towards her daughter.

"Yeah. It's a Chespin. Um, actually…" Her voice grew quiet as her mom greeted the grass Pokémon and playfully stroked its head. Serena wasn't quite sure how to tell her mom the rest of the story, but she may as well start somewhere. "Professor Sycamore actually gave it to me. He's apparently a big deal," she trailed off, remembering Calem's condescending manner of speech.

"Yes, Professor Sycamore. I've heard of him." Grace replied. _Wow, maybe I__** have **__been living under a rock._ "But why did he give you this little cutie?"

"Actually, mom," Serena began. Her nervous tone caught Grace's attention.

"Honey, what is it?"

"Apparently," she swallowed, "he has asked me to take Chespin and venture throughout Kalos to help his research." Extending the professor's letter out to her mother, Grace took it carefully and looked began reading.

A few seconds passed by as Serena waited for any reaction whatsoever from her mother.

Grace looked up from the letter, blinked a few times, simply staring at her beautiful young daughter in front of her.

"So," Grace finally said, "when do you leave?"

"What?!" No, she must have heard wrong. There was no way her mother would let her go off in a foreign land on her own. "Mom, I'm not actually going to do it!"

"Well why not? Lots of kids much younger than you go on journeys with Pokémon. Even I had my own adventure back in the day." She paused, giving a small, melancholic smile.

"But mom, I'm not going to leave you here all alone! Especially right after stupid dad lef- "

"Honey, I told you, you _need_ to stop worrying about me, really!" Grace interrupted. "And besides, I won't be alone! I have Rhyhorn, remember?"

"I know, but I just… I want to be here for you."

"Sweetie, I'm fine. Truly. I can see how much this Chespin looks up to you already. You will make great partners for sure. It would be a shame to see such potential go to waste." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "Don't you want to get out and explore the world?"

"I don't know," Serena admitted, hugging her mother back. Had her mother asked this question just a day before, she would have easily been able to decline.

"You won't be alone. Chespin will be right there with you, as will any other Pokémon friends you catch. You can't put your life on hold forever just because one lousy guy let us both down, right?"

Pondering these words for a few long minutes, Serena couldn't deny the truth behind them. True, battling with Chespin just once filled her with a certain excitement she couldn't explain. Never would she have predicted that she'd ever feel that way about Pokémon at all, and certainly not battling.

"Take some time to think it over, all right?" Grace looked into Serena's eyes. She could see the longing for adventure deep down beneath her nonchalant surface. She, more than anyone, knew her daughter had more potential that anyone.

Serena took her Chespin up to her room, thoughts traveling a million miles per hour in her head.

* * *

><p>"Chespin, how is it possible that my life could completely change in a matter of hours?" The honey blonde woman laid backwards onto her bed as she stared at the ceiling. Chespin watched the girl attentively as she spoke her thoughts aloud. "I never even considered going on a journey. But…" She looked at Chespin, "that was before I met you, of course."<p>

'Aw, Serena, you'll make me blush," Chespin grew flustered. Serena did not have the gift of understanding her new Pokémon, although she somehow found it possible to understand how it felt.

"I don't know about you," she started, "but I think we made a pretty good team against Shauna, didn't we?"

'Yeah! I told you I'd be strong!'

"If I go on this journey, I'll see so much…" She took a moment to breathe. "We can see all the big cities of Kalos, meet so many people, and maybe even challenge gym battles." Chespin eyed her in anticipation. "But Mom… she says she's fine, but I think she's just putting on a brave front. There's no way she can bounce back so quickly from dad walking out on us.

"Then again, what would I do if I stay here? Let Mom keep cooking me dinner? Keep leeching off her money? Have her do my laundry for the rest of my life? I mean, I need to grow up eventually, right? I'm already eighteen… maybe it is time for me to be independent for once." She rolled to her side, clutching her Torchic plushie close to her body. She felt a nauseatingly painful twist in her heart. "It's kind of scary.

"Although," Gently biting her lip, she took a moment to calm her pounding heart, "this could be the chance I've been looking for - my chance to prove to my no-good dad how great I can be. How great_you and I _can be, Chespin." She grinned at her partner. "I'd like nothing more than to show him that he has made the worst mistake of his life."

'Serena…' Chespin cooed, sensing the solemnity in her quiet voice.

"This is completely new territory to me, Chespin," Suddenly, she sat up swiftly, "but I think we've been given a great opportunity…"

'What are you saying, Serena?' Chespin tilted its head.

"I think…." Serena turned her head to her window, seeing the flock of Fletchling fly by as they sang a song in perfect harmony, "... that our journey begins today. What do you say, Chase?'

Chespin's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the name. Black eyes beamed in joy as a huge smile crept upon its face. Chase pounced onto her lap as it pulled its trainer into the tightest hug possible.

'Yes! Yes, yes, yes!' it cried in delight. 'Let's show the world what we can do!'


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaand, I think that should do it." Serena pushed her bangs out of her face as she packed the town map - courtesy of her mother - into her overly-filled bag. "I guess we're ready to go, Chase."

'I can't wait! We're going to be such a kick-ass team, Serena!' Chase had enough confidence for the both of them, which Serena wished she could have for herself.

"Honey," Grace watched as her beautiful daughter slung her bag across her body and straightened her pleated skirt, "I'm so excited for you. You're going to have so much fun!"

"Mom, are you sure you're okay with this?" She eyed her mother with utmost concern.

"Yes, Serena! Goodness, you talk to me as if I'm _your _child." She huffed out an ironic chuckle. "I know you're ready for this. You deserve this opportunity."

"Mama…" Before Grace had a chance to see the tears threatening to fall from Serena's eyes, the young woman ran to hug her mother, successfully hiding her face. "I love you.."

"I love you too, baby." Grace gently caressed her daughter's back. "Now you should be on your way, shouldn't you?"

With a sniffle and a deep breath, Serena pulled away from her mother.

"I guess so."

And with that, their journey would be underway.

* * *

><p>"So, this is Santalune Forest, hm?" Serena eyed the daunting trees standing proudly in front of her. If their goal was to intimidate, then mission accomplished. "It's the only way to get to Santalune City from here. Er... we could just turn back now."<p>

'No way! We're in this together!' Chase protested. 'I'll be by your side, so you can count on me to keep you safe!'

It didn't take an interpreter to detect the Chespin's utmost confidence.

"Okay, well, I guess here we go …"

Step by step, Serena could tell immediately where the forest began as the myriad of enormous trees blocked most natural light from reaching the ground. She walked carefully, eyes shifting nearly erratically from the ground to her surroundings, recoiling every time a twig snapped underneath her feet.

While perhaps unsettling, she certainly couldn't deny the intriguing beauty of the place - the rustling of bushes, the whistling of blades of grass, the pretty young girl in pink. _Wait._

"Shauna?" Serena called out, successfully making the pigtailed girl slightly flinch in surprise, but proceed to smile upon seeing her friend.

"Serena!" She ran over to greet the honey blonde woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story short - it looks like I'm going on a journey with you guys after all." As emotional as her departure from home felt, Serena couldn't help the corners of her mouth from being pulled upwards as she said these words aloud.

"You WHAT?!" Shauna screeched in complete elation - causing a small flock of Pidgey to simultaneously flee from a nearby tree. "Don't play with me, Serena. You're really joining me and the boys?"

"Yes, I really am, right Chase?" The proud young Chespin gave its best thumbs up.

"This is so **exciting**!" Shauna jumped up and down before tightly wrapping her arms around Serena. "Do you wanna go through this forest with Peanut and me?"

"Honestly, I am so relieved you asked." She answered with a smile as the shorter girl broke the hug. "I am still.. kinda in disbelief that I'm doing this."

"I bet! But this is all new for me, too. We can learn the ropes together." Shauna grinned. "So, let's do this!"

"All right..!" Serena marched further into the darkness of the forest with the shorter girl by her side. She had to admit - having Shauna there did ease some of her worries, for whatever reason, as did having a self-assured Pokémon on her side.

"Wait…" Serena stopped walking, extending her arm in front of Shauna to stop her as well. Chase tilted his head, waiting for an explanation.

"What is it?" Shauna whispered.

"I hear something." Serena pointed to the tall grass less than four feet away.  
>"Something's in there."<p>

"L-like what?" Green eyes fluttered rapidly in sudden fear.

_"__Sccccaaaa!"_

With legs like lighting and teeth like razors - a wild Scatterbug - ferocious and angered as can be lunged from the depths of the grass.

Shauna's scream frightened Serena just as much as the angry predator that leaped out in front of them, ready to attack.

"Qu-quoi- what is that?!" Shauna clutched Serena's shirt, hiding behind her taller friend.

"Uh… I don't know, but it looks mad.. What do we do?!"

"I think… we're supposed to battle it, right? That's why we have Pokémon!"

"B-battle?" Serena stuttered. Sure, she had her first battle with Shauna earlier, but this was a wild battle. Who knows how strong wild Pokémon are?

'Don't worry! I can take care of this scrub.' Chase slid between the two ladies and the growling Scatterbug, positioned to attack. 'Just tell me what to do, Serena!'

"O-oh. Chase wants to battle. Okay.. um.. u-use tackle!" Serena and Shauna backed away from the battle site as Serena tried to give her battle orders with confidence.

'You got it!' Chase snarled at its wild foe before ramming into it full force.

"Wow..!" Shauna gaped at the impact that came from such a small Pokémon.

Despite doing a great deal of damage, the Scatterbug threw itself toward Chase and landed a bug bite.

"Chase, no! Return!" Serena cried, heart now pounding wildly as her hand fumbled through her bag to get his Pokéball.

"Wait, Serena! Let's see if he can do this." Shauna grabbed her arm.

"Mm.." Serena whimpered. Apprehension and doubt swirled throughout her body, but she had to carry on. "Use vine whip!"

Chase winced from the super-effective attack, but successfully managed to whip its weakened foe, successfully throwing it a few feet away. Only this time, the Scatterbug did not get back up.

'Hmph.' Chase gloated over the fainted Scatterbug. 'That'll show you to mess with my Serena.'

"Y-you.. Chase! That was incredible!" Serena scooped up the Chespin in her arms, nuzzling him tightly. "You made that look so easy!"

'Well he was weak, so it was easy.' Chase huffed, enjoying his trainer's affection.

"Maybe.. Maybe I can do this, after all." Serena said quietly, mostly to herself.

"That was great, Serena! But let me fight the next one! Peanut and I need some battling experience, too." Shauna said.

As expected, that was merely one of many wild encounters within Santalune Forest. Both girls and their Pokémon partners had many chances to practice battling, alas giving them both a newfound assurance in their battling abilities. This was especially true for Serena, who was still amazed she had even made it this far.

"Serena, you're a very good trainer." Shauna said as the two continued walking.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! I mean, Peanut and I are fantastic too," she giggled, "but I think you have a good shot at challenging the gyms. Maybe you could even challenge the Elite Four!"

"Haha, Shauna! That's a bit of a long shot, don't you think?" Serena fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"Maybe. But hey, you never know unless you try, right?" Shauna smiled confidently at the taller girl. "Whatever it takes to get the most out of your journey."

"Perhaps." Serena flipped her long hair behind her shoulder, deeply pondering Shauna's words. Maybe it would make her journey more worthwhile if she had something - a goal - to achieve.

"Oh look!" Shauna squeaked, breaking Serena's train of thought. "It's the boys! And I see light; looks like we're almost out of the forest. Come on!" She beckoned excitedly as she ran ahead.

* * *

><p>All three heads turned to see the two young ladies approaching them from the depths of Santalune Forest.<p>

"Serena?" Calem's eyes slightly widened. "You're here..?"

"Yeah, hi Calem," Shauna sarcastically noted. "I'm here too. Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No, we just arrived actually." Trevor said. "But Serena, what are you doing here?"

"Well," she looked at the three boys in front of her, eyeing her expectantly. "I'm coming with you after all. We'll all be travel buddies, like the professor wanted."

"Isn't that great?" Shauna echoed. "Now I don't have to deal with so many boys by myself."

"Haha, that is great! Welcome aboard Serena!" Tierno smiled.

"Yeah. It's nice to have you join us." Calem gave a polite half-smile before continuing. "So now we're at the end of Santalune Forest, and just in time. The sun will be setting soon, so what is everyone's plan from here?"

"I'm going to look for wild Pokémon outside of the Forest." Trevor began. "I'll do my best to fill up the Pokédex for the professor."

"I'll probably look for the Pokémon Center and call it a day." Tierno replied.

"Aw, you're no fun. I wanna explore Santalune! There must be dozens of shops and places to see!" Shauna interjected.

"I think I'm going to call my mom and see how she's doing." Serena said.

"Well it looks like we'll be splitting up here. I'm going to train on the upcoming route for a while." Calem said.

"Didn't you already get a lot of training in throughout the forest?" Serena raised an eyebrow. Why in the world is he so desperate to train all the time?

"It can't hurt to squeeze a little more in." Calem replied after thinking for a moment. "So until next time," he waved as he turned to enter Route 6. "See you all soon."

"Be safe Calem! Don't be too hard on cute little Maddy." Shauna shouted out after him. Redirecting her attention to her remaining three friends, she began again. "Okay guys, á plus tard!"

"Salut." Tierno and Trevor said in near unison before taking their respective leaves.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Can you hear me?" Serena brought the phone close to her lips.<p>

"Hi sweetie! You miss me already? It's only been a few hours." Grace twirled the phone cord in her index finger.

"Of course I miss you!" Serena raised her voice slightly, giggling in the process. "I made it to Santalune city with my neighbors. I'm calling from the Pokémon Center right now."

"That's great honey! I'm so glad you're safe. But you don't need to document every moment of your life to me. This is _your_ adventure. You don't have any parents breathing down your neck for the first time in your life, so have some fun!"

"I just.. I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay."

"Ugh." Serena heard her mother groan. "I'm going to stop taking your calls."

"Mom!" Serena laughed. She was all too familiar with her mother's harsh sense of humor. "I'm serious! Is everything fine at the house?"

"Yep. As fine as it was just three hours ago."

"Okay, I get it. I won't check up on you so much."

"Honey? A-e y-u t-re?" Static began to overpower her mother's voice.

"Huh-Mom? You're cutting out.. Can you hear me?"

"S-ren-?" And with that, a clamorous dial tone rang loudly in Serena's ear. A sad grumble escaped her throat as her hung up the Pokémon Center's phone.

"I love you, Mom." She said even though she was no longer connected. She took a deep breath and shook off the sudden feeling of sadness that threatened to take over. "So, Chase, what do you say we grab a room here for the night?"

'Fine with me!' Chase nodded, thoroughly worn out from his earlier battles in the forest.

* * *

><p>"I'm terribly sorry Madam, but we're completely booked up as it is." Nurse Joy frowned<p>

"Oh no... Is there anywhere else in town I can stay tonight?" Serena grew uneasy.

"Many travelers tend to camp outside. That's probably your best bet around this time of year."

"Haha it's just - I'm really not the outdoorsy type. Camping isn't really my thing."

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Madam." The nurse gave her a final apology before redirecting her attention to another client. With a staggered sigh, Serena turned away and walked out of the Pokémon center doors, back into the cool outside wind.

"I guess people are traveling from all over now that it's near the holiday season." She bit her inner lip as she grumbled to herself. "Great. Now what am I supposed to do?"

'We could just spend the night outside. I think you know by now that I can keep you safe.'

"Hm? What is it Chase?" She looked down at the Chespin at her feet who was tugging her leg and pointing towards some trees that were on the upcoming route. "You think… You want to actually want to camp out?!"

'Do you see any other options?' Chase nodded begrudgingly.

The girl sighed disgruntled. _Please, Arceus, help me through this night_.

* * *

><p>"Well this isn't so bad, right?" Serena said with a twisted face and apprehensive voice, palpably trying to convince herself more than Chase. She rolled out some blankets onto the thick grass which immediately absorbed some of the grass' moisture. She noticed the corners of her favorite Victini blanket had already soaked up some mud. "Ugh, why does outside have to be so dirty?"<p>

'Well we're literally lying on dirt, so…' Chase chuckled at his trainer. Her dear Pokémon's laughter caught her attention, and made her want to laugh as well.

"I guess I kinda sound like a prissy princess right now, huh?" Serena nervously chuckled as she continued to straighten her blankets, wiping the traces of mud off her hands.

'Only a little,' the Chespin moved toward her to help her set up her homemade bed. 'But there's nothing wrong with that.'

"Heh.." Serena giggled as she watched Chase help her unload. "You're really a special Pokémon, aren't you? I think I made the right choice in going on this journey." Her thoughts wandered off about this journey - about her new friends - about _everything_ as she tucked herself in. Chase didn't need an invitation to crawl under the blankets with Serena and nuzzle into her.

"I'm guessing you won't be in your Pokéball much?" She smiled at her friend who seemed to feel right at home with her - even though they had literally met only hours ago. Chase answered her question with a single huff. "I'll take that as a no." She petted the grass type's head before looking up into the sky. "Hey, Chase? What do you think about challenging the gyms like Shauna said? I mean, we _do_ seem pretty strong as a team. Would that be something you'd want to do?"

'Are you kidding?' Chase's eyes lit up like a firework, 'that'd be a blast!' The small Chespin quickly grew excited at Serena's proposal. 'I've wanted to battle gym leaders since I was born - this is awesome!'

"Looks like you're on board." Serena giggled happily. "Then it's official - we'll  
>challenge Santalune gym tomorrow." Despite the fact that she was lying on dirt and wet grass, no one could deny the absolute beauty of the purple and blue hues painted throughout the sky, as well as the twinkling stars that shined ever so gracefully above.<p>

But she certainly could have gone without the rustling in the bush by her head.

Blue eyes shot open as wide as possible as her body sprung up once again, looking around frantically.

"Wh-who's there?!"

'All right, who else needs a beating?' Chase growled as menacingly as possible.

"I'm warning you! Y-you better leave .. now!" _That didn't sound intimidating at all, Serena, _she scolded herself.

The rustling persisted, growing louder each second. Serena subconsciously brought her blanket to her chest, but mentally prepared herself to _run._

But her heart dropped when the culprit revealed itself.

"..veee.." A weak cry came from the bush, along with a limping tiny Eevee.

"Oh no.." Her eyes trailed to the Eevee's foot, which looked unhealthily twisted and the fur around it was caked with drying blood. "Poor thing.. what happened to you?" All fear she felt for herself just seconds before turned into fear for the injured Pokémon in front of her.

"Eevvv…" It weakly moaned once again. However, this time fatigue overcame its small body as it collapsed to the earthy ground beneath its trembling feet.

"No!" She gasped as she ran towards the unconscious Eevee. "Come on, wake up," she carefully scooped him up, handling him as fragilely as humanly possible. "Chase, we need to get him to the Pokémon center, now!" Chase nodded seriously in agreement, too worked up himself to have anything to say.

* * *

><p>Serena didn't stop to think about the campsite she abandoned. All that mattered was getting the Eevee help as soon as possible.<p>

"Nurse Joy!" She quickly lost her breath while running.

"I'm sorry, we have reached capacity in our rooms for the ni-"

"I don't need a room, just please help this Pokémon!" She felt her heart's pounding throughout her entire body.

"Oh dear. Yes, Madam, right away." The sweet young nurse promptly took Eevee from Serena, notified her coworkers, and had the new patient rushed into care. Not even for a moment did the woman at the desk lose a possible second in seeing Eevee was placed in good hands.

"Will he be all right?" Serena asked once the nurse returned to the desk.

"Unfortunately, this is a normal part of battling. We see Pokémon worse than this one every day who make full recoveries. I wouldn't worry if I were you. He most likely just needs to have that paw bandaged and rest for a while." Her voice was pleasant, but Serena noticed how detached the nurse was. Emotional distance was most likely necessary for such a job.

"Well that's good to hear." Serena sighed through her words. Nurse Joy checked a small pager attached to her belt.

"Our team says Eevee can probably go home with you in the morning, so if you come back then, you'll both be good to go."

"Eevee? Is that its breed? Well, Eevee isn't mine. I just found the poor thing like that."

"Why don't you come back for him anyway, if you're around. He could probably use a friend."

"Right," Serena pondered for a few moments, "I guess that would be good for him. Then we can see he is safely returned to the wild when he's ready."

"Sure. We'll see you in the morning." Nurse Joy smiled sweetly, politely bidding adieu.

"Thank you so much. Have a great night." Serena gave a tired smile, picked up Chase, and exited the center.

* * *

><p>'That was intense. I'm glad my trainer has such natural reflexes.' Chespin cooed in Serena's arms.<p>

"I still can't help but worry about the little guy." Serena said aloud, holding Chase close to her for warmth. "But I guess all we can do is sleep and go back for him in the morning."

Sleep. That word used to sound appealing to Serena, until she arrived back at her campsite and remembered just where she'd be sleeping. She whined a bit, but by now she was thoroughly exhausted enough to lie down without much protest. Tucking Chase in along with herself, she pet her grass Pokémon's head before closing her eyes.

"Good night, Chase. We have a big day tomorrow"

'I know! I'm so excited for our first gym battle … I don't even.. know.. if I can.. sleep.'' Chase said through a huge smile as he quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Wind blew gently through Serena's hair, giving her a slight chill. However, that may have been from her nerves as she looked up at the enormous building in front of her.<p>

'What are you waiting for, let's go in!' Chespin tugged Serena's legs. She seemed to be in a complete trance.

"Hm?" She slightly shook her head, then glanced down at her excited Chespin. "Oh, right, sorry. It's just kind of intimidating, huh? Santalune gym.."

"Veee," the small fluffy Pokémon cooed in her arms.

"Eevee, are you sure you want to come watch my gym battle?" The Eevee chirped delightedly and nodded zealously. "Heh, well all right. I'm happy to have a support team." She brought the Eevee closer to her in attempt to hug its fragile body, being careful to avoid its bandaged leg. While working up the courage to step inside the gym, she didn't even noticed a figure coming out of the gym.

"Serena?" A voice slightly startled her.

"Huh- oh! Hi Calem! Wait, did you just challenge the gym?"

"Yeah. Man, that Viola is pretty tough, but I got my badge." He smiled as he held out the shiny, new bug-shaped badge in the palm of his hand.

"Wow, congratulations! It's so pretty.."

"Thanks!" He said gratefully as he put the badge inside his wallet. "If you're going to challenge her, just be prepared for some pretty strong bug-types. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thank you!" Serena smiled as she turned to the gym entrance. "I'll catch up with you later, Calem!"

"Absolutely. Good luck, neighbor!"

* * *

><p>Chase helped her through Santalune forest, taking on all the wild encounters and trainer battles effortlessly. Serena had worked up enough confidence to feel assurance in Chase's ability to battle, but also her ability as a trainer. However, this battle raged on longer than she expected. Calem was right. Viola was tough. <em>This is it. Come on, I can do this.<em>

"Chase! Get up and counter with razor leaf!"

Chase panted and weezed, but worked up the energy to use one more razor leaf attack.

"You know what to do!" Viola called. Even without a clear order, her Vivillon seemed to know what she meant as it managed to dodge every single leaf blade thrown its way. "Excellent, now our big photo finish! Use bug buzz!"

"Chase!"  
>And in what seemed like a single flash, Chase fell to the ground, unconscious.<p>

"Chespin is unable to battle. The challenger is out of usable Pokémon, so Leader Viola is the winner!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>My intention was to skim through this beginning boring stuff because I didn't wanna bore you guys with multiple chapters before the first gym but.. I'm not too happy with how this one came out. So I may go for shorter chapters, or at least less condensed chapters. That way I can make each individual scene with more quality. Bear with me please; this is my first multi-chapter fic! I hope you like it, and if not, be nice anyway! Best wishes and see you at the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

_I ... I lost..._

My poor Chase is hurt.

Disbelief and regret filled Serena's mind and heart. She certainly knew this was a possibility, but she had yet to lose a battle. Her heart twisted and turned as her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly.

"Wait a minute," Viola interrupted the battle referee, "she hasn't battled with Eevee yet."

"N-no," Serena glanced down at the Eevee in her arms. "He's injured. He can't battle. Besides, he isn't really mine." She pulled out Chase's Pokéball from her bag, promptly returning him. Her eyes were downcast, finding it harder to look Viola in the eyes with every passing second.

"That's too bad... " Viola said sincerely. "You battled very well! I do hope you come back for a rematch."

"Rematch?" _And risk having this feeling all over again while our Pokémon friends get hurt? Absolutely not._ "Thank you for the battle," was all she bluntly said before promptly turning around and walking quickly for the gym's exit. The wild Eevee cooed sadly in her arms.

The doors opened in front of her, leading back into the bright, outside world she came from. However, the rays of sun peering through the clouds no longer looked as hopeful and beautiful as she thought just minutes before. She took a deep breath as she made her way to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for healing Chase," Serena half smiled at the Santalune nurse as she took his Pokeball from her.<p>

"You're welcome. We hope to see you again!"

_Why would you hope that?_ Serena thought. If it were up to her, she wouldn't have to be here in the first place. If only her precious Pokémon didn't have to get hurt…

She sat on a bench outside the Pokémon Center, sitting Eevee down next to her and releasing Chase from his Pokéball.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" She asked her starter as he stretched his back.

'Serena, I don't know what happened back there! No matter what attack I used, that damn Vivillon seemed immune or something! I swear we can do better next time!'

"Seems like you feel better." For that, she was able to smile. "I'm just not sure I do."

'Huh? What do you mean?' Chase tilted his head.

"I thought I was naturally a good trainer, you know? I thought maybe I finally found something I was good at - something I could be proud of myself for." _Why do I feel like I'm choking?_ "Something that .. that Dad would be proud of me for." _Well damn, there it is._

'Serena…' Chase grumbled, taking a step toward his trainer. Eevee watched the two intently.

"Perhaps… perhaps this was a bad idea after all. Who was I trying to kid? This life - this adventurous, traveling life - isn't me. I should just go home."

'No way!' Chase cried in protest. 'I promise, we can do this! Maybe I'm not the best battler yet, but we can get there! We can work together Serena.' He frowned deeply. He knew she couldn't understand him, but he certainly hoped she'd get the message. 'Please?'

Serena got the message, all right. But she couldn't say anything. How could she risk hurting her Pokémon again? What if it was even worse next time?

She completely zoned out. Not really thinking about anything, yet somehow thinking about everything at the same time. The sound of a different voice gave her a slight shock.

"Hey neighbor! Let's see that gym badge!"

She looked up to see none other than Calem - her neighbor who had just beaten Viola minutes before her own battle with the gym leader. She didn't know what to say.

"Hey.. everything okay?" Her lack of response began to concern him. He took a seat next to her on the bench with Eevee between them.

"I don't have a badge." She finally said. Her stomach twisted at the words all over again.

"Oh. I'm sorry, neighbor." It didn't take a genius to see the guilt he felt in bringing it up. "But hey, I'm sure you'll beat her next time, right?"

"I .. I don't think there will be a next time. I think I'm just going to go home."

"What? Come on, now don't say that!" Concern filled his expression all over again. "It's just one battle - you're _first_ gym battle. I'm sure plenty of trainers lose once in a while."

"I'm just not very good at this. Any of this." She said with a sad chuckle, motioning to town around them._Don't cry, Serena. Damn it, don't you dare cry in front of him._

"You're doing fine. It's been.. what, a day? You've been a trainer for a single day and you already made it through plenty of battles with wild Pokémon and other trainers." He looked down at Chase's sorrowful expression, then at the injured Eevee sitting between him and the young woman. "Your Chespin seems to like being with you a lot. You've even managed to catch a new Pokémon. That's a hell of a lot more than I'm sure plenty of trainers can say for themselves after a day of journeying." Calem smiled slightly, trying to brighten her mood.

"I guess. But Eevee isn't even mine. And if this is what it feels like to lose - I don't think it's worth it."

"Think about what it feels like to win. Isn't it the greatest? Just knowing your hard work is paying off for you and your Pokémon is one of the most rewarding feelings, right?"

Serena remained quiet for a few moments. taking his words in. It's true. Winning her way to Santalune was pretty amazing. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel completely powerless. But…

"There's still so much left to see. We've barely just begun this journey." Calem continued, taking his eyes off her to help give her a bit more space. "If you quit now, who knows what you'll be missing?"

"I know, but what if I lose again?"

"Then you try again. And if you lose after that, then try again, and again. As long as your Pokémon are willing to battle alongside you, then you can't give up on them."

She looked to Chase, who was watching the young man speak surprisingly eloquently. The sadness in Chase' eyes truly broke her heart. Except he wasn't sad that he lost - he was sad that she wouldn't give him another chance.

"I don't want to give up on Chase…"

"Well then," Calem swiftly stood up, a sudden determination palpable on his smile. "I'll help you get that badge."

"What?" Arching an eyebrow, she eyed Calem with anticipation.

"You heard me." He extended his hand to her, offering to help her up. "You're not giving up and going home. It's time to train."

Despite the hesitance and apprehension she still felt, she couldn't doubt she felt amused at his persistence. She reluctantly gave him her hand as he politely helped her stand, which made her realize how different Kalos manners were from her hometown in Unova.

"Okay.. let's do this." Just the thought of battling again sent chills down her spine, both in fear, but also overwhelming excitement.

'Hell yes!' Chase cheered in utmost delight. Even Eevee chimed in with its own sounds of approval.

* * *

><p>"Neighbor, you and Chespin need to work on dodging more."<p>

Chase huffed a bitter sigh as he pushed himself off the ground. Calem's Fennekin stood proudly towering over the fallen Chespin.

'Tell your trainer my name is Chase.' He muttered to Maddy.

'Don't get mad just cuz you're too slow to dodge.' She winked playfully as she awaited further command from Calem.

'Why you...' Chase began to growl as he prepared to tackle.

"Chase, calm down!" Serena called from behind. "We need to be patient. But he's right. Since Viola's Pokémon are bug types, we're already at a disadvantage. So it's good that we can practice against a fire type like Maddy."

"Right," Calem chimed in. "Your best bet is just to dodge any attacks and go for a strong offense from the start."

"So you think we can work on that, Chase?"

Chase took a couple breaths, more than ready to knock the smirk off Maddy's face.

'Fine. Let's do it.'

* * *

><p>Daylight had come and gone. It couldn't have been after 7, but the sun had already completely set, leaving the job of illuminating the forest to the moon and stars.<p>

"Wow." Serena huffed as she laid back onto the grass beneath her. For the moment, she couldn't care less if she was laying on the dirty ground - she couldn't stand anymore. "I'm exhausted, and I wasn't even the one doing the training." Eevee lay next to her, and Chase soon after joined the two, thoroughly burnt out himself.

"I wouldn't say that," Calem said, sitting next to her on the ground. "When you train with your Pokémon, you are working just as hard alongside them. Being connected with your partner is even more important than just brute strength, you know."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it. I guess we do have to be pretty in sync to battle well, huh?" She mostly spoke aloud to herself, giving Chase some loving and well-deserved pets as he caught his breath. "You know a lot about battling, don't you?"

"I guess." Calem shrugged. "My parents are pretty skilled trainers themselves, so it's basically expected that I know what I'm doing." He spoke smoothly and confidently, but Serena could see some unidentifiable negative energy behind his words.

"Why are you collecting gym badges?" She asked him suddenly.

"I have to get the gym badges if I want to be champion."

"Champion?" Her eyes widened as she sat up. "You're going to challenge the champion?"

"One day, I plan to. Otherwise, I'll just feel like another person in a sea of hopeful trainers. What would make me different as a trainer from Bug-catcher Joey if there's nothing phenomenal about me?"

"I see what you're saying," Serena began. "But does everything has to be a competition? Everyone is different for one reason or another. I don't think you necessarily have to be the best at everything to distinguish yourself. It's just important to do your best and keep trying, like you said, right?" Calem watched Serena speak attentively, but then seemed to zone out for a few short moments before speaking again.

"If only my best was enough for my parents." His face deadpanned as he pulled himself to standing. "I'll see you tomorrow, neighbor."

"Huh, tomorrow?"

"Yes. You're not ready to face Viola, and I'll be back to make sure you don't try to run home again." His serious face changed to flash a slight smirk at the young woman.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled in return. "We're in too deep now, right Chase?"

'Hell yeah. We're getting that badge.'

"That's my neighbor." Calem said. With a final smile, he nodded and turned his back to Serena. "Have a good night."

"You too! Oh, and thank you!" She called after him. Directing her attention to Chase, she dug in her bag to find her poffin case. "How are you doing, Chase? I think Calem and Maddy helped us improve a ton today."

'Yes but I still don't like that fire bitch.' Chase pouted as he took the poffin from Serena's hand. She tried to suppress a giggle at Chase's obvious attitude as she gave Eevee a poffin as well.

"That was really nice of him to take a day off of his own journey to help us. I thought he was kinda standoffish at first, but now I think he's all right." She smiled to herself as both Pokémon eyed her quizzically. "Oh, and Eevee, how is that paw of yours? Are you feeling any better?"

'Yeah!' Eevee managed to move its paw little by little, but was still unable to put too much pressure on it. 'Ow.. well, it's not perfect, but I should be good to go pretty soon!'

"Don't push it, sweetie." Serena pet the tiny Eevee's head; it willingly leaned into her hand. "Maybe in a day or two, you'll be able to get back out into the wild." The Eevee's smile slowly faded and its head sunk to the ground at these words. "Hey, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

'I… was hoping… that maybe, I mean, if you don't mind, maybe I could… well if it's not too much trouble..'

'Wow, spit it out Eevs.' Chase interrupted. Eevee's eyes were wide with nervousness.

"I wish I could understand you guys.." Serena sadly commented. "Eevee, are you afraid of someone hurting you again in the wild?"

'Maybe a bit." Eevee nodded slightly, 'but I was more hoping.. that.. um..'

"Could it be that.. you want to come along with me and Chase?"

Eevee's ears suddenly perked up and his tail began to swish back and forth.

'Yes! I mean, if you don't mind! I know I'm not so strong now, but it would really mean a lot to me.'

Serena could tell by the Eevee's body language that is exactly what he wanted.

"Awesome!" Serena giggled. "I have to admit, I was really sad that I was going to have to let you go. But now, we're partners!" Eevee did its best to limp over to his new trainer and crawl into her lap for more thorough cuddling. "I will name you Sylvester, if that's all right with you."

'Oh,' the Eevee's mouth gaped slightly. 'I get a nickname too? This is .. this is the best day ever!' He squeaked happily as he soaked in his new name. 'I am Sylvester! Nice to join you!'

'Sylvester.' Chase slightly scoffed. 'You better not slow us down, cuz Serena and I are already a great team without you.'

'I won't! I'll work really hard to become whatever Serena wants of me.' Sylvester chimed in reply, undaunted by Chase's slight hostility.

* * *

><p>'So, Sylv,' Chase began as their trainer was setting up camp for their second night under the stars, 'how'd you get all beat up anyway?'<p>

'Oh, right...' looking down upon remembering the recent event, Sylvester frowned deeply. 'It was a trainer. He looked older than Serena, and meaner too. I think I heard him say he was trying to catch Pokémon but,' his teeth grinded at the memory, 'he said I was too weak looking for him. Too girly. So he fought me instead with his ugly two-headed dragon type Pokémon. Zwei-Zweilous? I think he called it. But.. well, I didn't stand much of a chance on my own.'

'Sucks, man.' Chase shrugged, seeming to not care very much. 'Well you're on a team now. So, get better soon so you can train with us, yeah?'

'Heh,' these words reminding him of his new trainer and teammate helped him smile off the memory of the mean dragon type. 'You don't have to tell me! I'll do my best!'

"Guys!" The two Pokémon's heads turned at the sound of their trainer's voice. "I'm done setting up. Let's get some sleep, okay? We have more training to do tomorrow." Serena spoke with a slight smile, thinking of the progress she was to make in her training, and of the joy of having two lovely Pokémon on her team.

* * *

><p>"I think you're about ready to challenge Viola for a rematch, don't you think?" Calem spoke as he returned Maddy to her Pokéball.<p>

"Really? Thanks!" Serena used her forearm to wipe away a few pesky beads of sweat working up under her bangs. "Maybe we'll be ready to try again in three or four days."

"For sure. It's already been a few days since your first battle with her. Chespin's speed has improved a lot, and now you have Eevee as well."

'You're not so bad yourself, human. Learn my name.' From Serena's arms, Chase shot Calem another irked glare.

"Thanks!" Serena said gratefully, returning Sylvester to his ball as well. He had made a remarkably quick recovery and practically begged Serena to train alongside Chase. "But don't forget - Chase and Sylvy are my friends. They have names, just like Maddy!"

"Right," he let out a single chuckle, "my bad. Are you going to the Pokémon Center now?"

"Yeah, I think they need to rest. Maddy sure is tough!" Serena replied, following the tall young man as they began to walk towards the Pokémon Center.

"She is, but Chase is great too. And I think Sylvester has great potential."

Serena didn't respond to his words of praise. In fact, she nearly stopped listening entirely upon seeing a note on the Santalune Gym's front doors.

"What's that?" She asked aloud, rushing towards the doors to get a closer look. Calem raised an eyebrow and followed her, watching intently as she took the note off the door.

"'Leaving town tonight for the holidays - I'll be back at the beginning of the year. Viola.'" Serena read the paper in disbelief, frustration quickly taking over. "No! What am I supposed to do? I can't challenge her today; my Pokémon aren't ready and they're exhausted from training!"

"I think you have to try unless you want to wait a month to challenge the gym." Calem frowned at the girl's obvious distress.

"No way. No way! I'm not going in there unless they're completely ready. I can't let them get hurt again."

"How do you know they're not ready?" He looked directly at her to speak, even though her eyes were everywhere but him. "Chase can spar equally with Maddy, even at a type disadvantage." He paused, waiting for any positive reaction from her. "Shauna and the guys wanted to head out to Lumiose within the next week, and we wouldn't want to leave you behind." He said almost guiltily.

"Chase?" Serena looked to the starter in her arms. "How do you feel about it?"

'I've been dying to wreck that Vivillon ever since our first battle. You know I'm ready!' He gave Serena his best, most confident thumbs up he could muster. Never had Serena seen such sincere enthusiasm from anyone - person or Pokémon. It was no doubt, inspiring to say the least.

"I guess…" Serena began, her voice hardly more than a whimper, "we can try today, since it's all right with Chase."

"Hey," Calem smiled reassuringly, "give it your best shot. That's all you can do."

* * *

><p>After a quick trip to the Pokémon center, Serena found herself standing in front of the giant, daunting doors once again. Only this time, apprehension and nervousness trumped any excitement she could have felt. She stood there, staring, heart pounding from her wrists and felt in her neck. It suddenly felt harder to breathe as her foot tapped impatiently, waiting for her mental courage to catch up with the epinephrine rushing through her body.<p>

"You ready, neighbor?" The young man's successfully woke her up from her trance.

"Huh? Oh." She gently gnawed the inside of her bottom lip. Calem could easily tell anxiety was eating her alive. "You don't have to go in with me."

"I want to see you win your first badge." How could he be so calm when Serena felt as though her pulse would burst through her veins? How could his eyes be so hopeful and expectant of her victory when she wasn't even sure she'd be able to walk through the doors again? "I want to see how you battle. Besides, I've been training you for the past few days. You're almost like my student at this point." He laughed quietly, not wanting to upset her at all, but trying to ease her tension.

"So you're using me as an experiment to see how good of a teacher you are?" She  
>arched an eyebrow but her cruelness of the thought ironically managed to make her smile bit.<p>

"I wouldn't say that, but if that's how you want to look at it." He trailed off, seeming to be joking, but she truly couldn't tell. No matter. It was time for her rematch. "So again, are you ready?" This time, Calem pulled one of the heavy doors open, urging Serena to enter.

"No." Her eyebrows furrowed and she felt a sudden chill rush across her skin from inside the gym. "But I guess I'm going in anyway."

She timidly took step after step, her eyes not leaving the ground. Calem walked next to her, more serene than she could imagine. Must be nice to already have the badge. She hardly noticed when she was approached by the leader herself.

"Hey, both of you challenged me just the other day, didn't you?" The woman spoke jubilantly. "Back for a rematch?"

"No, I mean..! Ye- Uh," _Crap, get it together Serena._ She looked to Calem in panic that she seemed to forget how to talk. He did his best to hold in a chuckle and simply nodded at her, as if to say just _chill, you can do it._ "Yes." Serena finally said firmly, looking the blonde leader straight in her eyes. _You don't have to hold your breath,_ she reminded herself, exhaling for a long second.

"Perfect! You got to me just in time!" Viola gave a warm smile, but Serena knew not to mistake her friendliness for weakness. "You know the rules already, so let's get straight to it!" She detached a Net ball from her belt and pressed the center button, enlarging it and preparing to start the battle.

"Right, um," Serena took another deep breath as she found the two Pokéballs in her bag she would battle with. "Okay.. Sylvester.. you're up first…!"

* * *

><p>Serena had been hurt many times in her life. It hurt when that mean boy in kindergarten pushed her and made her scrape her knee on the concrete. It hurt when her "friends" in Unova decided she wasn't cool enough to hang with them anymore. It hurt when her dad walked out on her. And it certainly hurt when Chase fought so hard for her during their first match against Viola, only to be disappointed in defeat.<p>

But she couldn't think of any of that pain at the moment. In fact, at that moment, upon hearing the following words, she swore she'd never felt pain in her life.

"Vivillon is unable to battle. Leader Viola is out of Pokémon. Challenger Serena is the winner!"

* * *

><p>"We won." Her lips barely parted. She hardly vocalized any sound upon speaking those words, but she felt the impact hard. "We won.."<p>

'WE WON! I DID IT! We did it Serena!' Chase cheered loudly, more exuberantly than he had in his life. 'We won!'

"We.. actually won." A grin slowly crept upon Serena's face, growing bigger, and bigger, and eventually erupting into a widespread fit of joyous laughter. "Yes! I did it!" She laughed as she high-fived Calem, her number-one supporter on the sidlines. "We won Chase! Way to go Sylvy!" She finally shouted in delight, kneeling to the ground to fully embrace both of her loving, well-deserved Pokémon. "Sylvy, you did so awesome against Surskit. And Chase! You dodged Vivillon's attacks like a total champ!" She didn't care if she spoiled her team with praise - they deserved it. "I'm so proud of you guys!" Calem smiled widely as he watched the girl; she clearly loved her Pokémon more than anything, and that was reason enough to have immense respect for her.

"Serena," Viola approached the victorious young woman, "congratulations! You got pretty darn tough, and fast too. I'll bet you're gonna do some pretty amazing things. And so," she extended her hand to Serena, holding none other than the bug badge. It was the same one that Calem had, although Serena swore this one looked bigger - more dazzling -for some reason.

"Th-thank you so much, Miss Viola!" She stumbled to her feet. "This is an incredible honor. Thank you so much!" She repeated.

"Don't thank me, you've earned it! Now if you don't mind," Viola picked up the camera that hung around her neck, "would it be all right if I took a picture of you two?" Slightly confused, Serena followed Viola's eyes to Calem, who was approaching the two ladies.

"Oh, well, sure." Serena shrugged. Honestly, she thought she would do anything for Viola at the moment. Serena was so grateful.

"What?" Calem didn't realize what he just walked into.

"Nothing. Just smile!" Serena said as she stood next to him - leaving a comfortable amount of space between the two.

"A picture?" He asked stupidly. "Well sure, why not?"

"Great," Viola mumbled as she adjusted her camera's aperture, "I normally photograph Pokémon," she paused to slightly bite her lip. Now for the shutter speed. "But you two have such great fashion. You make a really cute couple."

"What?!"

_Snap._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**Thank you for the kind reviews and for subscribing to this story! It means a lot to me that you're interested in my first multi-chapter fic. I've been planning this a lot and I do hope you continue to read and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I really want to spread the kalosshipping love. Maybe it's just me, but I see a little connection starting to bud here hehehe. But Calem may be getting a biiit too cocky. Careful, buddy. Serena may surprise ya. Best wishes, until the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh," a low grumble scratched the back of her throat. She walked among thousands of others on the streets of the massive city of Lumiose. However, she hardly paid heed to her surroundings at all as her eyes were too busy buried in the photo Viola had taken and printed. Part of her wanted to crumble the glossy paper in her hand, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked down at the picture once again. Yup, still doesn't look any better. The picture showed puzzled-looking Calem standing inches away from Serena, whose face was beet red and eyes were round as Pokéballs. "This looks terrible." Serena mumbled to herself, remembering very well why she was so embarrassed as Viola took the picture.

"_You make a really cute couple." _

"Why would she assume that?" Serena felt her face heating up again. She pushed her bangs behind her ear and continued to roughly twirl a longer strand around her finger, a nervous habit she had always had. "Although, I guess she isn't wrong," she stared at the two of them awkwardly captured in the photo. "He _is_ kinda …" But she slapped her hand to her mouth before she could finish the sentence. Her skin officially felt as if it were on fire at this point. "What am I saying? Dang it Serena, you are on this journey to discover yourself, not boys." She stumbled between words as her fingers continued to claw through her long hair. "I think I've been disappointed by enough boys already."

'Uh, Serena?' Chase finally stopped his trainer's painfully awkward train wreck of a soliloquy. 'Can't say I'm sorry to interrupt, but,' he pointed down the road as he nudged her leg, 'isn't that the place you're looking for?'

"Huh?" Chase successfully got her attention, but only after startling her out of her embarrassment and causing her to slightly stumble. She regained her balance. "What is it?" She followed the Chespin's gaze to a huge building that must have been at least a dozen stories tall. Two marble Pokéball statues accentuated the enormous entrance doors at the top of a spotless staircase. "Wow … Is that Professor Sycamore's lab?" Her lips parted as she admired the beautiful architectural work. "Calem said the group would be meeting here … I guess we should see if this is it."

* * *

><p>"Hi, excuse me?" Serena spoke softly. The blonde woman sitting behind the reception desk hardly moved her eyes in response to Serena. "Uh, is the Professor here?"<p>

"Professor Sycamore is incredibly busy and can't be bothered. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She spewed as if she had that speech memorized.

"Oh right. Sorry." Serena took a few steps away from the desk, before halting altogether in place._Wait, no, Serena. You need to see Professor Sycamore. Let's try that again,_ she lectured herself. "I just wanted to thank him for giving me my Chespin." Serena wanted to kick herself for stuttering so horribly when nervous.

"Chespin?" That got the blonde's attention. She looked over her computer monitor to, indeed, see an angry-looking Chespin perched on the young woman's shoulder, probably because of her nonchalance toward his beloved trainer. "Oh, you must be one of the Professor's chosen pupils. He's been expecting you. Third floor to the right." Serena's brow perked inquisitively as the secretary pointed to the elevator.

"Oh! Thank you ma'am!" Serena nodded and quickly scurried to the elevator, away from the uncomfortable desk exchange. Her eyes scanned the lobby as she worked her way to the elevator. There was a very tall man chatting with one of the desk attendants at the other side of the room. She wasn't entirely sure why, but his bright orange hair and peculiar manner of carrying himself made her feel uneasy. _Perhaps it's a Kalos thing,_ she thought as she shrugged off the inkling of doubt.

Serena truly didn't know what to expect. The air became dense inside the elevator as her legs grew fidgety, hands begging for something to tinker with. Would the professor be arrogant? Would he too harsh on Serena for losing a critical battle so soon in her journey? Would he regret choosing her as a recipient of such a wonderful Pokémon?  
><em>Ding<em>. The elevator doors opened slowly in front of her.

"Hello! I'm so glad you made it!"

Or would he be really young and with the friendliest smile she'd ever seen?

"I'm Professor Sycamore. Are you by any chance Serena Fiore?" _And_ he already knew her by name? Perhaps she misjudged him by the 'professor' title.

"Yes, I'm Serena." She gave a friendly smile as she followed the lean man further into his office.

"Of course. You look exactly like your mother." He remarked as he set a stack of papers onto his desk, allowing him to shake her hand properly. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's great to meet you too." Serena took his hand in her own, remaining mindful of exactly how firmly she would shake his hand. "I'm sorry, how do you know my mom?"

He released her hand as he chuckled innocently. "I'm sorry, that must have been strange to lead this conversation with that." His hand awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he spoke. "I knew Madam Grace Fiore from when she was a big Rhyhorn racing star. She was truly phenomenal before she left the track for good. Truth is, I knew that any daughter of Grace must be extremely capable, which is why I chose you as one of my new pupils."

"I see." Serena smiled softly at the thought of her mother doing what made her happiest. "I really don't know how to thank you enough for giving me the opportunity to journey throughout Kalos, Sir."

"No need!" Sycamore laughed lightheartedly. "It is my pleasure to help new trainers get started. Although, there is something you can do for me in return, if you wouldn't mind."

"Anything!" Serena was happy to repay the man for his generosity.

"I'd like to have a quick battle with you." He spoke not too forwardly as he detached a Pokéball from his belt. "Show me how you're raising your starter, along with the rest of your Pokémon."

Certainly not what Serena had expected him to ask, but she couldn't think of a more fun way to thank him, if that's all he wanted. "Of course!"

* * *

><p>She had never seen any of the Pokémon he used in battle: Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur. Of course, as a professor, he probably had access to all sorts of foreign Pokémon, she decided. Nevertheless, she was able to defeat him rather easily.<p>

"Amazing." He mumbled in awe after his Bulbasaur finally collapsed. "I can see how much effort you've put into your team so far. I know you'll go far on your journey." He returned the fainted Bulbasaur to its Pokéball as Sylvester skipped merrily back to Serena's side.

"Thank you so much, Professor." She wondered if she was even awake after hearing him say such things. "It's all my Pokémon, really. I didn't do anything special." She grinned appreciatively at his praise.

"Even with the strongest Pokémon, not just anyone can be a strong trainer. The bond you have with your Eevee and Chespin is phenomenal after such a short time." Sycamore's attention was pulled away from the young victor as two more people joined him in his office. "Hi there! Are you my other pupils?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Sorry to have kept you waiting" Calem enunciated clearly, making sure he wouldn't so much as breathe out of line. "I'm Calem. I chose your Fennekin as my starter."

"Yes, you're the son of Caroline and Jean. Amazing trainers, your parents were back in the day." Sycamore carried a pleasant tone.

"And I'm Shauna; I have your adorable Froakie," the short girl next to him said brightly.

"I'm glad to meet all three of you," Sycamore said with a welcoming smile. Serena still couldn't believe how _nice_ he was, and she could tell Calem and Shauna were thinking the same thing. "I just had a battle with Serena here. It's a little embarrassing that I lost, but it's to be expected. I was never the toughest trainer." He chuckled lightly. "And besides, Serena here is quite the formidable trainer."

She felt incredibly shy under his compliments. This man was supposed to be a big deal, yet here she was, standing before him and receiving the most genuine praise she could imagine. "Thank you. Thank you so much, for everything." She cleared her throat before continuing. "I've actually decided to collect the gym badges around Kalos and hopefully one day, challenge the Pokémon League."

"Is that so?" Sycamore grinned, not appearing the least bit surprised. He directed his attention to the other two. "I presume you will also be challenging the Pokémon League?"

"Absolutely." Calem replied. "I'll be challenging Leader Grant next." Sycamore nodded in acknowledgement.

"Um, I'm actually not." Shauna muttered between clenched teeth, half hoping Sycamore wouldn't hear. However, he heard, so she continued. "While I love battling, I think I'd like to do it for the sake of having fun and making memories, not for the competition. I'm not much of a competitor myself. I hope that's all right with you, Professor."

"Of course!" Sycamore said, completely understanding. "Like I said, I was never good at battling, but that doesn't make my experience with Pokémon any less fulfilling than a trainer's."

"Mmhm! I'm glad you understand!" Shauna said, feeling just a bit of relief.

"As for you two," Sycamore said to Calem and Serena, "I'd say you both have a pretty good shot. I hope you take this chance to bring out each others' strengths and push each other to be the best possible trainers you can be."

Serena and Calem exchanged a glance, both seeming to agree with Sycamore's words. "I'd be happy to, Professor." Serena replied.

Sycamore nodded. "I knew I made the right decision in choosing Madam Fiore's daughter as my new pupil," he said through a smile.

"Thank you," Serena began, her smile faltering ever so slightly. "But just for the record, my mom goes by her maiden name now. She prefers 'Miss Vasquez.'"

As Sycamore registered what the young woman told him with just the slightest sting of bitterness, he realized what the family's situation was. "My apologies," he decided to carry on without asking any unnecessary, intrusive questions. "Well, Serena, it is clear you battle with the exact fire and passion that I was hoping for in a pupil." That certainly did wonders in picking up her mood. "If you would please do one more thing for me?"

"Absolutely." Serena agreed as she felt incredibly indebted to the professor.

"I'd like you to take another Pokémon along on your journey. I am extremely impressed with how you've raised your team so far, and I think my Squirtle will be helpful to you."

"Professor, I can't. You've already done so much for me - for all of us!" Serena replied, although truthfully the idea of getting yet another friend on her team made her heart flutter in excitement.

"I insist." Sycamore shook his head. "Squirtle will have more fun with you than here at the lab with me. I know you'll take good care of her." He held out a Pokéball to Serena as she spoke, making it difficult to refuse.

"Really, thank you so much Professor." She timidly reached for the Pokéball and took it in her hands. She felt Calem's eyes heavily on her receiving the extra gift from Sycamore. Needless to say, she felt guilty to accept in front of her friends. Hopefully, they'd get a Pokémon too.

Sycamore was a generous man who tried not to play favorites. Naturally, he wouldn't be so cruel. "Don't be shy, Calem, Shauna. Please - do take the others." Sycamore added, relieving the room of all tension that had just solidified. Calem and Shauna's eyes lit up as they debated among themselves who would take which Pokémon.

"What do I do … Bulbasaur is so cute." Shauna held her hand to her lips, subconsciously chewing her nails.

"Take your time." Calem said. Truthfully, it didn't matter to him if he got Charmander or Bulbasaur; both were strong and had the potential to take him to the championship.

Finally, Shauna took the ball on the right and released the Pokémon inside. She picked up the smiling Charmander and cradled him in her arms. Perhaps not the most well-thought out move, however, his flame didn't burn her. "I'm gonna call you Bean, you little cutie!" She snuggled into his warm body.

Sycamore turned to Calem. "So that leaves Bulbasaur for you. I must say, she's always been a bit on the stubborn side, but I know you will be able to raise her well."

Calem took the last Pokéball from the professor and attached it to his belt. He didn't mind the challenge - surely, he could handle it. It would simply make things more interesting for him. "Thank you very much, Professor."

The professor opened his mouth to speak, but was promptly interrupted, yet again, as Tierno and Trevor busted through the elevator door.

"Oh man, everyone's here!" Tierno shouted a bit louder than he realized. "Told you we'd be late!"

Trevor held his head down as he entered, "sorry, everyone."

"No, no. Please come in!" Sycamore said. Serena wondered what it would take to get this man upset. "Good, everyone is here!" Sycamore smiled at the entire group before continuing. "There's something I wanted to talk to you all about - something very important." Serena briefly glanced to Shauna, then back to Sycamore as he continued. "A mystery looms over the Kalos region that I'm sure you're all familiar with. The mystery of mega evolution."

The four Kalos-born of the friends nodded silently, baring expressions of sudden intense interest.

Except for Serena. "Wait, I'm sorry - what is mega evolution?"

Sycamore's eyebrows rose, emphasizing the stress lines on his forehead. "Oh, right." He clicked his tongue and gently slapped his forehead. "My apologies. As far as I am aware - and as you have just confirmed - the phenomenon of mega evolution remain generally obscure to regions outside Kalos. Even within the Kalos region, very little is known about this. Pokémon evolving only during battle... it's truly amazing." His smile continued to grow upon discussing the topic of mega evolution. He had most likely devoted much of his research to this topic.

"Wait," Serena halted the impassioned man, "so this type of evolution isn't permanent?"

"Indeed," Sycamore answered. "Mega evolution lasts only for the duration of the battle. It can only occur when both a mega stone and keystone are present. What's more, the extent to which a trainer must be connected with said Pokémon is one of the main mysteries of mega evolution."

Serena twisted the ends of her hair as she listened. The professor's motives in handing out Pokémon were now becoming clearer. "So," Serena began, "even if we have the mega stone and keystone, there's still no guarantee that this mega evolution is even possible for just anyone?"

"Correct. That's why it becomes complicated" Sycamore replied plainly, clearly irritated at his own lack of knowledge. "That's part of the reason why I purposefully chose trainers with such potential." _Bingo_. "I have faith that you all will help uncover the mystery that surrounds this process."

The five stood in silence for a few good seconds, suddenly feeling a very weight on their shoulders. Just as Serena had been getting the hang of the world of Pokémon, this had to come up and complicate it once more. Although, it certainly didn't sound like a terrible task. If there was a way to pursue making her team stronger, then why wouldn't she? After all, a strong team would help her reach the elite four. Even so, this is something that even the world-renowned Professor Sycamore hadn't yet uncovered. How could he expect a group of kids, or rather _young adults_ to handle this?

The professor, perhaps noticing the pressure looming over his pupils, suddenly chuckled lightly. "Of course, that's only if it interests you. Everyone has a different goal, and each is equally valid. I would like for you to help me with my research on mega evolution, but only if it will be beneficial to both of us.

"I'll be happy to help." Serena promptly responded. True, she was entirely ignorant on this topic, but it seemed like an overall promising opportunity.

"Me too." Serena's head turned in surprise to Calem when he agreed as well. "Mastering mega evolution has always been a goal of mine. Count me in."

"We'll all help!" Shauna beamed. "Right guys?" Tierno and Trevor nodded in unison, all pledging their support.

"Very well." Sycamore smiled brightly. "I can't tell you how ecstatic I am to have you all on board. In that case, I recommend heading to Camphrier Town next. I think you'll find their enriched history valuable in your search."

"We'll all do our best." Serena gave a brief bow. "Thank you again for everything Professor."

The rest of the group also gave their thanks before the five entered the elevator to leave the lab. The three newest pupils tinkered with the Holo caster that Professor Sycamore just gave to them. According to him, it'd be useful for getting into contact with them. Each of them knew their journey was going to get significantly more interesting, to say the least.

As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Shauna was to first to bolt out. "I want to check out the PR video studio! I'll catch up with you later guys! Bye Serena!" Shauna shouted as she was practically out the door.

"Bye Shauna." Serena joked quietly, knowing Shauna wouldn't be able to hear her. "I guess I'll be heading out too."

"Wait." A hand placed on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. Calem looked the young woman straight into her eyes as she turned around. "I want to talk to you alone, if you don't mind." His eyes were serious, but his voice was light.

'Well, sure ..!" Serena half-smiled in response. There was definitely too much physical contact in the Kalos region for her comfort.

"Great." He grinned. "I'll be waiting for you at Café Soleil." Calem casually left the lab as Serena stayed behind with Trevor and Tierno. The two seemed to forget Serena was standing just meters away, for she could hear their not so discreet whispers.

"What's with all the privacy? Do you think Calem's gonna..?"

"I don't know, man. He hasn't told me anything. I'm curious, now." Tierno replied, both resisting the urge to snicker. "But why else wouldn't he just call on the Holo caster? And alone?"

Were they implying what she suspected? It honestly didn't take Trevor and Tierno's comments to make Serena's face burn - she felt the blush coming on as soon as Calem asked to be alone. What did he have to say that couldn't be said around their friends? Unless ...

_No way._ She swore stomach was physically flipping. She almost decided it would be better to call him - no, text - and cancel. It's not that she didn't like Calem, but any change in relationship would complicate things, to say the least. Avoidance is easiest. She could fake a sudden sickness or cramps …

Or maybe she'd luck out and somehow die on the way. But then she'd never know for sure. And part of her _needed_ closure.

In the end, not quite sure how, she found herself standing at the entrance of the café. As much as she felt like avoiding Calem's invitation, she had to know what he wanted. She gulped as she a sudden need to fix her bangs. She denied herself the urge and flipped her hair behind her shoulder to avoid playing with it too much. _Just like jumping into a pool._

"Neighbor." Calem greeted her after only seconds of stepping into the beautiful café. It had a very classic vibe, with both bar stools and sofas throughout the interior. Perhaps it would be relaxing if Serena were here under different circumstances.

"Hi Calem." She joined him at a nearby table. Her voice cracked as she responded. She tried to clear her throat without sounding too brash.

"Thank you for coming. I wanted to talk to you because, well … I've been thinking," Calem trailed off and loosened the scarf around his neck. His eyes shifted everywhere throughout the room, but stopped at the entrance. "Woah."

Serena followed the young man's stunned eyes, only to be overcome with shock herself. A gorgeous woman, perhaps in her late twenties, entered alongside a familiar-looking, peculiar man. "Is that Diantha? She's super popular in Unova!" Serena chimed quietly.

"Yeah, here too." Calem nodded, still watching intently. "I wonder why she's here with Lysandre, though."

"Lysandre? Is that the red headed man with her? I'm pretty sure I saw him back at Sycamore's lab."

"Lysandre is famous for designing and distributing the Holo caster at Lysandre Labs. Just a little strange." Calem responded with a skeptical tone underlying his voice. "Why are they here together?"

The two focused on Diantha and Lysandre, who sat together at the adjacent table. Their interest was peaking in the older pair's conversation.

"Madam Diantha, I don't think you understand," they overhead Lysandre. His eyes were almost frighteningly intense and he spoke with utmost authority. "You have always played the role of a beautiful young woman so well. But you know you won't be able to play that role forever. Beauty fades with time, even one as beautiful as you. Wouldn't you want to stay young and beautiful forever? That way you can keep acting and doing what you do best?"

"Lysandre, I wholeheartedly disagree." Diantha gave the man a gentle smile as she gracefully shook her head. "You see, I am not solely an actor, and being aesthetically pleasing is not what defines a person. While I do enjoy being an actor, it would certainly get boring to play the same role year after year. That's part of the fun - playing new roles as I become more age-appropriate for them."

"Even if that means losing your beauty in the process?" His eyebrows furrowed, clearly flabbergasted at this woman's opinions.

"Yes, even so." She kept her smile, looking more curious than threatened, as Serena did just by listening. "Staying forever young… sounds like more of a curse than a blessing."

"You're an intriguing one." Lysandre spun the ring around his finger, staring at his own hands carefully. "But still, the world is becoming uglier by the second." This made Diantha's eyes perk. She looked as though she wanted to speak again, although no words came out. Lysandre waited for a response while his eyes shifted away. He caught Serena blatantly staring at the two. Serena whispered a string of profanities as she looked away as fast as possible. However, it was clearly too late. "Young lady," Lysandre finally spoke again, but not to Diantha. _Shit,_ Serena repeated internally, praying that he wasn't talking to her. "You and your friend seem interested. I'd like to know what you both think." Yes, he was, indeed, talking to her.

Serena's lips parted, but her breathing was too staggered to speak. She found it difficult to look the tall man in his eyes. Calem looked between Serena and Lysandre, then to Diantha, and finally back to Lysandre.

"Well," Calem began, seeing how Serena wasn't going to respond. "I agree with Madam Diantha." He stated surprisingly boldly. "Hypothetically speaking, I don't see anything appealing about eternal youth. I know personally, so much has changed for me in just a few years, so how much will change for the better in just a few more years? Why would you want to deny yourself the chance to see the world from so many different perspectives?"

All eyes were on the young man, who seemed to speak with complete confidence. His elbows rested on the café table, with his hands folded in front of his chin.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. How old are you, young man?" Lysandre inquired.

"Nineteen." Calem answered.

"I see. You are indeed young, and have not yet seen the true extent of the cruel side of time." The tall man looked away from Calem and shifted his gaze to one of the windows. It looked as though it threatened to snow soon. Calem was unsure how to respond to such a strange, condescending remark. "In due time, you will see just how hideous the world can be."

"I suppose I can't say for now, being as 'young' as I am." Calem slightly spit out that word with a sarcastic bitterness, "but it's not like we can do anything about it. Might as well embrace the change and make the most of our time while we can."

Silence loomed over the group for a few long, uncomfortable seconds, before Lysandre spoke again. "Perhaps you're right. But who knows for sure?" Lysandre looked back to Calem with the faintest of smiles. "I'm sorry - I tend to get a little worked up when I start discussing contrasting ideologies. I appreciate your zeal in discussing your philosophy with a complete stranger. I suppose we should change that. I am Lysandre, of Lysandre Labs."

"Yes, so I've heard." Calem replied, politely extending his hand. "I'm Calem."

Lysandre took the young man's hand in his own, giving it a firm shake. "And you?" He then asked Serena.

"Serena." She mumbled in response.

"Pleasure meeting you both. Serena, I hope to hear your thoughts in the future. Perhaps we will meet again. Until then, I must take my leave. Nice seeing you as well, Madam Diantha." Lysander's expression was pleasant, perhaps even passable as friendly. With simply the slightest of nods, he took his leave from the café. The three pairs of eyes followed the man out, puzzled as to what to say next. Serena was in a state of shock. Firstly, she wished she could slap herself for freezing up so badly. Sure, she had plenty to say. Why couldn't she come out and say it? Secondly, _wow_, she had no idea how Calem could remain so self-assured in a situation like that.

Diantha was the first to break the silence. "Calem, Serena, you are both Pokémon trainers, is that right?"

"Yes, ma'am, and I'm a huge fan of your work." Serena smiled as she nodded, forcing herself to say more than before. Maybe she said a bit too much, however.

Or maybe not. Diantha smiled graciously at the compliment. "Thank you, I appreciate that. I myself am a trainer. Hopefully one day, I'll get to battle with you both!"

"I'll look forward to it." Serena's face beamed with the exciting thought of battling one of her favorite actors. Calem smiled and nodded, as to silently agree.

"I have to be on my way, but I'll hopefully see you around. Take care!" With the most photogenic of waves, she left.

Serena held her hands to her lips, internally screaming. "How did I just meet Diantha and forget to ask for an autograph, or even a selfie? Dang it!" She wasn't pleased with herself in the least at the moment.

"Maybe next time, like she said," Calem's voice snapped her out of her fit of regret, refocusing her attention on her neighbor. "But since we're alone, I guess now is my chance to talk to you."

_Huh? … Oh. _

Right, Calem had asked her here for a specific purpose. Alone. In person. Serena found it ironically funny that their meeting Lysandre actually relieved her of the nervousness she felt on her way to the café.

"Oh, okay. Well, what did you want to tell me?" She muttered hardly above a whisper.

Calem didn't appear nervous at all. _How is he not nervous?_

"Neighbor," he began, "I was thinking about what Professor Sycamore said - about helping each other grow stronger." _Uh huh._ "And I think he has a good point. You and I are the most devoted trainers among our friends. We're the most focused on reaching the top." _Right..._ "And that's why I think we are good together." _Yes…._

"So I'd like to ask you," Calem paused for a moment. _Just freaking ask already._ "I think we should be rivals."

Rivals.

Serena stared him directly in his innocently oblivious blue eyes. She blinked a few times, more rapidly than she would normally. Her lips parted slightly, wanting to say something, but she had no words at the moment.

"Would that be okay with you? If I called you my rival?" Calem asked again. "It will give us a sense of competition - someone to ensure we are always improving. I think it will benefit us both."

_Of course. Rivals! That's what he meant._

She swore she felt a one hundred-pound weight taken off her chest. But what was left in its place? Was that disappointment?

"Neighbor?" Calem urged a response yet again.

"Right, sorry." Serena shook her head of the idea, trying to focus on question he had asked. "That sounds like a great idea. From this day, we will be rivals." She forced a small smile.

"Great!" A happy smile spread across the young man's face. "But we have to agree to keep it friendly. I wouldn't want this competition to get ugly."

"Same here." Serena nodded. "You're on."

"I need to warn you, though; I've been training really hard. I don't count on losing." Calem said.

"And you think I do?" Serena raised an eyebrow, flashing a small smirk. Maybe she wasn't the poster-child for confidence, but she sure wasn't about to back down from a chance to prove herself.

Calem let out a single chuckle. "This is why I knew you'd make a good rival." He glanced at his watch before picking up his bag from the café's table. "I'm going to head to Camphrier through Route 5. Maybe I'll see you there."

"Sure." Serena replied, "I'll be on my way soon, too. See you later!" So she watched her new rival leave, unsure of what to make of her own feelings about the day's ordeals.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I apologize if this isn't the most interesting of chapters, but let's be honest - it's not the most interesting of parts in the game. But at least we got to meet Sycamore, Diantha, and Lysandre! I also used it as a chance to bring out some of Calem's personality. I will probably have chapter 5 up soon, before my winter break ends. Also I wanna write another Hoennchamp one shot, although I'm not sure how y'all will take it. Best wishes - until the next update!


End file.
